The Hive
The Hive is a clique featured on the show Horrifically Wicked Tales. Initially lead by Callista Ranza, the groups was comprised of Cassandra Clooney, Chasity Fraizer and Vevina Ferozco. The three aforementioned girls acted as Callista's minions and would often be seen doing her bidding. Donning gold bee broaches the group named themselves The Hive, however their fellow students gladly bestowed onto them the nickname 'The Bitchette's' Ding! Dong! The Bitch is Dead In the show's pilot episode, Ding, Dong, The Bitch is Dead Callista was from a balcony and murdered by a mysterious assailant, during Windsor Academy's annual Masquerade Ball. As a consequence of this Cassandra took the wheel and became Queen Bee of The Hive. Further into the episode, we learn that Olivia Wright has joined the group, leaving her life and former friend Clara Stark behind. We also learn that over summer Lavedner Jensen has attempted to become a member of the clique, however during the first day of school she is humilated in front of everyone, during a hazing ritual. At the end of the episode Olivia convinces Lavender to not join the clique, simply stating that it isn't worth the hassle and misery. Girls Just Want to Have Fun In this episode we learn the orgins of the clique. Daniel Johansson reveals that he convinced a young Callista to treat her friends like minions, and thus indirectly created The Hive. A offer to join the Hive is extended to Leo Barnaby, as Cassandra states she has always wanted a Gay Best Friend (GBF). We see the first signs of tension, as both Cassandra and Olivia are revealed to be in the running for Head Girl. A Hollowed Crown In this episode Olivia is named Head Girl of Windsor Academy, much to the dismay of Cassandra who subsequently kicks her out of the group and out of their shared room. Happy that she is finally free from the clique, Olivia plans to reunite with Clara and move in together. However, upon discovering secrets that disturbed Callista's life Olivia uncovers the killers identity and as result is quickly stabbed to death and thrown off the roof of Periwinkle Dormitory. A Promise To The Dead In this episode the girls mourn Olivia's death and remince about the time when she first joined the group. It is revealed that the offer to join the clique was initally extended to both Olivia and Clara, however Liv was the only one to accept. At the end of the episode Cassandra gifts Clara with some of Olivia's possesions, but before she leaves she states that she often wonders what life would be like had she chosen Clara to join The Hive. A Gentleman's Choice In this episode tension builds between the girls. Chasity begins to doubt Cassandra who is planning a Halloween party in the memory of the victims. She warns Vev of their leader's manipulative ways, however Vev still remains loyal citing Cassandra as one of her best friends. Spilled Tea In this episode, The Hive features a major shakeup. Chasity relinquishes her position, as Cassandra simultaneously kicks her out. Later, the group is restored to three members when Leo Barnaby joins the group, finally taking Cassandra up on her offer. Cassandra Red.jpg|Cassandra Clooney Current Leader Vev Blue.jpg |Vevina Ferozco Current Member Leo handsome.jpg | Leo Barnaby Current Member Cali.jpg|Callista Ranza† Former Leader Olivia2.jpg|Olivia Wright† Former Member ChasityBlond.jpg|Chasity Fairize Former Member Category:Antagonistic Groups Category:Windsor Academy Students Category:Appears in Season 1 (Horrifically Wicked Tales)